


CHANBAEK Drabbles #1

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Short CHANBAEK scenes and conversations that may have happened at some point.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	CHANBAEK Drabbles #1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this in the middle of my writer's block. Enjoy!

\--

**1\. Birthday**

Chanyeol: [rolls out of bed while staring at his phone] I should greet him at exactly 12 am!

Chanyeol: [presses send at 12:01 am]

Chanyeol: SHIT!!! I MESSED UP!

Baekhyun: [hugs Chanyeol's waist under the blanket] Hey, what's wrong?

Chanyeol: ...

Chanyeol: [whispers] Uhm... Happy birthday...

\---

**2\. Password**

[bff chanbaek at Baekhyun's house]

Chanyeol: Hey, Baekhyun! What's your wifi password?

Baekhyun: I'll connect your phone. Give it to me.

Chanyeol: I'm just gonna type it. What is it?

Baekhyun: Ilikeyousomuch.

Chanyeol: I like you, too.

Baekhyun: No, I mean, that's the password.

Chanyeol: Yeah. And that's my feelings for you.

\--

**3\. Summer**

[at the dorm]

Baekhyun: It's getting hot now. [takes off shirt and pants] I'm sweating like hell!

Chanyeol: I know, right? [strips pants until he's only wearing underwear] I wonder what we could do today.

Baekhyun: [looks at Chanyeol] Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Chanyeol: [smirks] Of course.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol: Ahhhh...

Junmyeon: What the hell are you two doing naked in front of the refrigerator!!!!?

\--

**4\. Height**

Chanyeol: Baekhyun, are you still mad about it? Please, forgive me...

Baekhyun: Don't talk to me until you realized what you did wrong.

Chanyeol: I'm sorry, okay? I'm not gonna grow 2 mm taller again.

Baekhyun: And what else?

Chanyeol: And I will never say again that you're short-

Baekhyun: YOU JUST SAID IT!!!

\--

**5\. Break-up**

Baekhyun: [places box on the table] I'm returning all these stuff you gave me now that we're breaking up.

Chanyeol: Okay. How about all those hugs and kisses? And those amazing sex? Mind giving those back as well?

Baekhyun: ...

Chanyeol: Come on, Baekhyun. I'm waiting.

Baekhyun: [slaps forehead] Shit.

Chanyeol: [smirks] Now, what were you saying again?

\--

**6\. Keys**

[one morning]

Chanyeol: [rummaging inside his bag] Babe! I can't find them and I'm gonna be late for work! Where are the keys?

Baekhyun: [walking from the kitchen in his apron] What?

Chanyeol: My keys.

Baekhyun: [pulls Chanyeol closer, wraps his arms around his neck, and kisses his lips] There. Your kiss.

Chanyeol: [pauses and blushes] That's not- I mean- Okay.

\--

**7\. Get a Room**

Chanyeol: Do you want it harder?

Baekhyun: Yes... Ah... There... Mnghhh...

Chanyeol: How about here? Does it hurt?

Baekhyun: No... Keep going. It feels so good.

Chanyeol: Bend over so I could do it to you more gently.

Baekhyun: Ah! Oh my god, Chanyeol! That hits the spot!

Sehun: [glaring at Chanyeol stretching Baekhyun's arms at the living room] Would you mind getting that Thai massage done in your own room!?

\--

**8\. Bully**

[elementary chanbaek at the cafeteria]

Baekhyun: [bumps against someone and falls] I'm sorr--

Chanyeol: [smirks.] Oh, if it isn't shrimpy Baekhyun. You're too short that I didn't see you. Hahahahaha.

Baekhyun: [glares] Stop bullying me! I hate you!

Chanyeol: [watches him run away while holding a sandwich and a box of milk behind his back] Shit.

\--

**9\. Bully Part 2**

[at the playground]

Baekhyun: [looks up when a soda bumps his face]

Chanyeol: Here. Just take it.

Baekhyun: [reads the note on the can: Let's be friends.]

Chanyeol: [looks away] It's not like I want you to be my friend or anything. You look so lonely so I have no choice but to be friends with you. Don't get the wrong idea.

Baekhyun: [smiles] Okay. Let's be friends.

\--

**10\. Neighbors**

Chanyeol: Whoever owns this freaking dog who took a shit on my lawn! I swear to god! I'm gonna punch them on the face and I'm gonna hit them so hard and make them pay!!!

Baekhyun: [comes running and picking his puppy in his arms] Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Mongryeong doesn't have potty training yet. Should we settle this over coffee sometime?

Chanyeol: [stares amazed at his beautiful neighbor] I-i-it's fine. I mean, it can't be helped, right? Don't worry about it. Yeah. Coffee sounds good!

Kyungsoo, another neighbor: Look at this idiot.

\--

**11\. Poster**

Chanyeol: You are the most beautiful and amazing person that I've ever met in my life. I love you so much. [kisses Baekhyun's poster]

Baekhyun: [enters the room] Really?

Chanyeol: W-w-what are you doing here in my room!?

Baekhyun: [sighs] We're married, Chanyeol.

\--

**12\. Baekhyun**

Baekhyun: [sings in the shower]

Chanyeol: He sounds so beautiful, right?

Baekhyun: [poops in the bathroom]

Chanyeol: He really is so cute.

Baekhyun: [picks his nose and farts on the couch]

Chanyeol: Oh my god. That's so amazing.

Baekhyun: [breathes]

Chanyeol: He is-

EXO: We get it!!!!!!!

\--

**13\. In denial**

Baekhyun: [is looking at Chanyeol]

Chanyeol: [catches him staring]

Baekhyun: [avoids eye contact and blushes]

Chanyeol: I knew it! You've been looking at me!

Baekhyun: How did you know? Are you spying on me?

Chanyeol: What are you- I'm not- It's not-

Baekhyun: I knew it! You like me, too!

Chanyeol: T-too!? You like me?

Baekhyun: What are you- I'm not- It's not-

Kyungsoo: [forces their heads towards each other] Here. Go f*ck already!

\--

**14\. Crush**

Jongdae: Okay guys, raise your hand if your crush is here inside this room.

Chanyeol: [raises his hand]

Baekhyun: [raises his hand]

Jongdae: Who is the person you like? Is it me?

Baekhyun: No.

Chanyeol: No.

Chanyeol: And I'm not gonna tell you who it is.

Jongdae: [rolls his eyes] There's literally the three of us inside this room.

\--

**15\. New Album**

[in an interview]

MC: What can you say about your new album? Anyone?

Chanyeol: Baekhyunnie is so cute when he eats, right? And he just wears my hoodie all the time, I mean. Not that I hate it or anything but I just feel so happy sometimes.

MC: Okay, but I'm asking about the new song-

Baekhyun: Chanyeollie here likes his coffee a little bit sweeter. And pancakes, too. You know he can't eat a lot of spicy food because his ears will go red. It's adorable, though.

Suho: I'm sorry about that. [screams at the staffs] Please turn off their mics!

\--

**16\. Past**

[texting 1 am in the morning]

Chanyeol: I love you.

Baekhyun: Excuse me, what?

Chanyeol: Oh, sorry. I sent it wrong.

Baekhyun: ...

Chanyeol: I _loved_ you.

Baekhyun: ...

Chanyeol: Congratulations on your marriage. I'm happy for you.

Baekhyun: ...

Baekhyun: I loved you, too. Thanks for everything.

\--


End file.
